staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:40 Sukces - odc. 3/36 kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Sukces - odc. 4/36 kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kto ty jesteś...?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nowy Testament - Syn Marnotrawny, odc. 10 (The Prodigal Son, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kartoflisko; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Palenie, odc. 14 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Smoking, ep. 14); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 138 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Prządki jedwabnych nici cz 2 (Life In The Undergrowth 3/5) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Dotknij życia - Bal; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Frank Riva - odc. 9 (Frank Riva ep. 9); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Frank Riva - odc. 10 (Frank Riva ep. 10); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Zalety małżeństwa; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 8 "Papieskie antyki" - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 600; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Chcemy być sobą; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wściekły pies, odc. 31 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The had dog ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Agent z przypadku (The Accidental Spy) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong (2001); reż.:Teddy Chan; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Vivian Hsu, Alfred Cheung; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przebojowa noc - cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przebojowa noc - cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Męska rzecz... - Stacja; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Sławomir Orzechowski, Paweł Wilczak, Borys Szyc, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Niebezpieczna strefa (Danger Zone); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Allan Eastman; wyk.:Billy Zane, Robert Downey. J, Ron Silver, Lisa Collins; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Cztery pokoje (Four Rooms); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Allison Anders, Alexandre Rockwell, Quentin Tarantino, Robert Rodriquez; wyk.:Tim Roth, Marisa Tomei, Bruce Willis, Salma Hayek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 10; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Ojczyzna" (Julian Tuwim); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 533; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:25 Panorama; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:20 Panorama; STEREO 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jarosław Minkowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W łonie matki - ciąża mnoga - cz. 1 (In The Womb - multiples - cz. 1) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 94; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Święta wojna - (281) Szynk u Bercika; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1455; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 895 List; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa dorasta ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Malina TV - (1); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Panorama; STEREO 21:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Czerwony telefon: Obława (The Red Phone: Manhunt) kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Jerry Jameson; wyk.:Michael Wincott, Arnold Vosloo, Michael Ironside, Gregor Törzs, Joe Penny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Stracone życie - cz 1/2 (Vite A Perdere); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Włochy (2003); reż.:Paolo Bianchini; wyk.:Alessio Boni, Karin Proia, Giampaolo Morelli, Simone Corrente, Stefano Calvagna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2007); STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:27 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Magazyn hokejowy 08.15 To się wytnie 08.20 Gramy dla Was 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08.45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:38 Pogoda; STEREO 09:40 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:42 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:45 Msza Święta; STEREO 12:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Tygodnik regionalny 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Katyń pamiętajmy - uczcijmy pamięć bohaterów; transmisja; STEREO 19:00 Msza Święta; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:54 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:19 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:44 Serwis info; STEREO 01:09 Pogoda; STEREO 01:12 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot (202) - rozrywka 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (522) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 06:45 Jesteśmy (220) 07:15 Power Rangers (516) - serial przygodowy, USA 2004 07:45 Hugo (125) - program dla dzieci 08:15 Dotyk anioła (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 09:15 Pasjonaci (97) 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (267) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:45 Świat według Kiepskich (271) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 11:25 Japonia Polska - siatkówka 13:00 Czarodziejki (74) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2001 13:55 Dom nie do poznania (90) - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - rozrywka 15:15 Daleko od noszy (132) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 15:45 Tylko miłość (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 (23) - rozrywka 17:45 Dzień kangura (10) - rozrywka 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki 2 (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają (22) - show 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 00:45 Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki - sporty walki 02:45 Nagroda gwarantowana (23) - quiz 03:45 Nocne randki (230) - rozrywka 04:45 TV market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak max 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 11:30 Na Wspólnej (870) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 11:59 Na Wspólnej (871) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:28 Na Wspólnej (872) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:57 Na Wspólnej (873) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:25 You can dance Po prostu tańcz! - rozrywka 15:15 Siłacze strongman 8 - rozrywka 16:25 Trzy po trzy numery z kwatery (8/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 17:00 Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 5 (70) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:35 Kryminalni 7 (85) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 21:40 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA/Australia 2004 00:15 Mściciel z Hongkongu - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1982 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 945; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 946; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 947; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 948; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 949; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (10); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Chomik odc. 80; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 30 - W drodze do Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 881* - Co się stało na weselu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Warszawski smak (52); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 59; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 298 Różne priorytety; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna i Antoni Wieloch; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Tańczyć jak żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Ofiary Katynia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Katyń pamiętajmy - uczcijmy pamięć bohaterów; transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Legenda Otoja (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 10* - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót 9); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zmruż oczy; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 511; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Legenda Otoja (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 10* - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 W Europie narodów i kultur - już tyle lat na Bukowinie.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 59; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 881* - Co się stało na weselu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zmruż oczy; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:00 Bogate biedaki - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Jim Varney, Diedrich Bader, Erika Eleniak, Dabney Coleman, Lily Tomlin, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Dolly Parton USA 1993 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki: Mecz ZAK Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Mlekpol AZS Olsztyn 17:00 Last Mysteries of the Titanic - film dokumentalny reż. Neil Flagg, wyk. USA 2005 18:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:05 Nic do stracenia - komedia reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C. McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito USA 1997 22:10 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 23:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:40 Avalon - film SF reż. Mamoru Oshii, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Gudejko, Dariusz Biskupski Japonia 2001 01:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:30 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 03:10 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 03:40 Gospel for 100 Voices w Lizbonie - koncert 04:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Wyścig po kasę 09:05 Ecotropi 09:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:25 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 11:20 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 11:50 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 2003 12:25 Dudley doskonały - komedia reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Sarah Jessica Parker, Alfred Molina, Eric Idle USA 1999 14:00 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 14:35 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/13 USA 2000 15:35 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Pierścień Nibelungów - miniserial przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Benno Fürmann, Kristanna Loken, Alicia Witt, Max von Sydow Niemcy/ RPA/ Włochy/ USA 2004 18:40 You can dance - kulisy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/22 USA 2005 20:10 Psychol - film sensacyjny reż. Gus van Sant, wyk. Vince Vaughn, Anne Heche, Julianne Moore, Viggo Mortensen USA 1998 22:15 Godziny szczytu - film sensacyjny reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Ken Leung, Jackie Chan, Tom Wilkinson, Tzi Ma, Michael Chow, Julia Hsu, Robert Littman USA 1998 00:10 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/16 USA 2002 01:10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 05:30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:45 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn 09:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - program motoryzacyjny odc. 82 11:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 - program motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Powietrzny Patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 15:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:00 Ratunek na morzu - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - program motoryzacyjny odc. 82 18:30 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 - program motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo Kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny Patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 FOTOMANIA jak fotografować 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - program motoryzacyjny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 02:00 Test 300 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego: Pierwsi wyznawcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 85 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 86 USA 1985 12:00 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura - film przygodowy reż. Neil Mandt, wyk. Kevin Elston, Zach Galligan, Arye Gross, Diane Hill USA 1999 14:00 Aniołeczki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Michael York, Jody Thompson, Jade Pawluk USA/ Kanada 1999 16:00 Star Trek: Miri - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Zabójcze myśli - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - cykl dokumentalny 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Lew w zimie - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Glenn Close, Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, John Light USA 2003 22:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Robocop: Upadek - serial SF odc. 2/4 reż. Julian Grant, Kanada 2000 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego: Pierwsi wyznawcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Żebro Adama: Lidia Popiel - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 Telezakupy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Tosty z szynką i serem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Uczta wegetariańska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:20 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:50 Na słodko 3: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 10:15 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Tosty z szynką i serem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Uczta wegetariańska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 13:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Imprezka na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 13:45 Martha 2: Ricky Paull Goldin - talk show odc. 50 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 14:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 10 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 4 16:15 Jamie w domu 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Owoce morza - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 2 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 19:20 Surfing po menu 2: Wybrzeże Ningaloo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 20:00 Figle: Emma Mackay: Smażone plastry ananasa z lodami lukrecjowymi - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 20:10 Ainsley rusza w plener: Meksyk - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Imprezka na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Reshma Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:35 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Największe rarytasy świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:25 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 00:15 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 00:50 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:20 Przepis na sukces: Zdrowe przekąski i słodycze - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 01:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 02:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 02:55 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:00 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Największe rarytasy świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 04:45 Przepis na sukces: Zdrowe przekąski i słodycze - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 05:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 05:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Cezary Pazura Polska 1993 08:50 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne Widmo - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd, Ian McDiarmid, Pernilla August, Ahmed Best USA 1999 11:05 Strzały na granicy - western reż. Richard Carlson, wyk. Rory Calhoun, Colleen Miller, George Nader, Walter Brennan USA 1954 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 14:40 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 16:25 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 18:00 Życie ukryte w słowach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Isabel Coixet, wyk. Sarah Polley, Tim Robbins, Sverre Anker Ousdal, Javier Cámara Hiszpania 2005 20:00 Premiera Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 21:40 9. kompania - dramat wojenny reż. Fiodor Bondarczuk, wyk. Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksej Czadow, Michaił Jewlanow, Iwan Kokorin Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 00:05 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 2/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Alfred Molina, Michael Keaton, Ted Atherton, Chris O'Donnell USA 2007 01:45 Opowieści o zwyczajnym szaleństwie - komediodramat reż. Petr Zelenka, wyk. Ivan Trojan, Zuzana Sulajová, Miroslav Krobot, Nina Divísková Czechy/Niemcy/Słowacja 2005 03:35 Komornicy - komedia reż. Alex Cox, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Harry Dean Stanton, Dick Rude, Fox Harris USA 1984 05:10 Tort ze śniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 08:40 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 09:35 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka: Nanoidy - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2006 10:55 Wybory - komedia reż. Babak Payami, wyk. Nassim Abdi, Cyrus Abidi, Youssef Habashi, Farrokh Shojaii Iran/ Włochy/ Szwajcaria 2001 12:40 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 14:25 Hot Shots 2 - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino USA 1993 15:50 Deser Dziesięć stopni - film krótkometrażowy 16:05 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady - komediodramat reż. David Frankel, wyk. Meryl Streep, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Stanley Tucci USA 2006 17:55 Sfabrykowany krajobraz - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 19:25 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. John Maguire, 2005 20:00 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 21:40 Ostra jazda - komedia reż. Todd Phillips, wyk. Breckin Meyer, Amy Smart, Rachel Blanchard, Seann William Scott USA 2000 23:15 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 00:50 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Giglio, wyk. Jason Statham, Ryan Phillippe, Wesley Snipes, Henry Czerny USA/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:35 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Hanks, Edward Burns, Tom Sizemore, Matt Damon USA 1999 05:20 Deser Niesamowita śmierć pani Muller - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Czwarta wojna - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jürgen Prochnow, Harry Dean Stanton, Tim Reid, Lara Harris, Dale Dye, Bill MacDonald USA 1989 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Miami Heat - Phoenix Suns 09:20 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 10:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Jagiellonia Białystok 12:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:05 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland AFC - Newcastle United 15:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Miami Heat - Phoenix Suns 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 19:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:05 1 na 1: Mariusz Ujek - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Orlando Magic - Phoenix Suns 03:45 Z podwórka na stadion - reportaż 04:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 04:35 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska HBO 06:00 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat reż. Petter Nass, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Radha Mitchell, Gary Cole, Allen Evangelista USA 2005 07:35 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 09:30 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 11:00 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 12:30 Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 14:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 14:45 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 16:10 Auta - film animowany reż. John Lasseter, wyk. USA 2006 18:05 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 19:55 Syriana - thriller reż. Stephen Gaghan, wyk. Kayvan Novak, George Clooney, Amr Waked, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Bosko! Historia kina ekscentrycznego - film dokumentalny reż. Lesli Kleinberg, wyk. USA 2006 23:25 Kelnerzy - komedia reż. Rob McKittrick, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner USA 2005 00:55 Sekrety i marzenia - thriller reż. Dermot Doyle, wyk. Conor Ryan, Barbara Dempsey, Damien Hannaway, Luke Cameron Irlandia 2005 02:45 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Duobuji, Zhang Lei, Qi Liang, Xueying Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2004 04:15 Istnienie - film dokumentalny wyk. Marcin Koszałka, Jerzy Nowak Polska 2007 05:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 07:40 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 09:20 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 10:55 Gospel - film muzyczny reż. Rob Hardy, wyk. Boris Kodjoe, Idris Elba, Nona Gaye, Clifton Powell USA 2005 12:35 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 14:00 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 15:55 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:40 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 19:15 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 21:00 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 22:55 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 00:20 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 01:50 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 03:20 Hostel - horror reż. Eli Roth, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Derek Richardson, Eythor Gudjonsson, Barbara Nedeljakova USA 2005 04:55 Beyoncé B-Day Tour - koncert HBO Comedy 10:00 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 11:45 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 12:05 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 12:30 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 14:10 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 16:05 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 17:50 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 19:35 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 195 22:00 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 23:50 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 01:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 195 01:50 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 Cinemax 06:00 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 07:40 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 09:10 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - serial dokumentalny 09:35 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Podalydes, wyk. Denis Podalydes, Zabou Breitman, Sabine Azéma, Olivier Gourmet Francja 2005 11:35 Starsky i Hutch - serial sensacyjny USA 1975 12:45 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 14:25 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 16:45 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 18:15 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 22:00 Zakazany owoc Dom mrocznych żądz - horror komediowy reż. Kenneth J. Hall, wyk. Mary Woronov, Janet Tracy Keijser, Shawn Savage, Stephanie Leighs USA 2004 23:30 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 01:05 Rybka zwana Wandą - komedia reż. Charles Crichton, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Tom Georgeson USA 1988 02:50 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 04:20 Ugotowani - komedia reż. Jason Ensler, wyk. Ray Romano, Kevin James, Sofía Vergara, Juliette Lewis USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 07:50 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sara Johnsen, wyk. Annika Hallin, Kristoffer Joner, Fridtjov Saheim, Göran Ragnerstam Norwegia 2005 09:10 Ewa i Ognisty Koń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Kwan, wyk. Vivian Wu, Lester Chit-Man Chan, Hollie Lo, Phoebe Kut Kanada 2005 10:40 Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 12:25 W blasku Hollywood: Kevin Spacey - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 15:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 16:55 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sara Johnsen, wyk. Annika Hallin, Kristoffer Joner, Fridtjov Saheim, Göran Ragnerstam Norwegia 2005 18:15 Cień - dramat psychologiczny reż. Rodrigo Moreno, wyk. Julio Chávez, Osmar Núnez, Marcelo D'Andrea, Elvira Onetto Argentyna/Francja/Niemcy/Urugwaj 2006 20:00 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 22:00 Misery - thriller reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. James Caan, Kathy Bates, Frances Sternhagen, Lauren Bacall USA 1990 23:45 Druga runda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Cebrián, wyk. Darío Grandinetti, Álex González, Eva Marciel, Alberto Ferreiro Hiszpania 2005 01:30 Opowieść podręcznej - dramat SF reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall USA/Niemcy 1990 03:20 Prawdziwe życie - dramat SF reż. Panos Koutras, wyk. Nikos Kouris, Themis Bazaka, Marina Kalogirou, Anna Mouglalis Grecja 2004 05:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Żegnaj, laleczko - film kryminalny reż. Dick Richards, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Charlotte Rampling,Sylvester Stallone, John Ireland USA 1975 09:40 Trio z Belleville - film animowany reż. Sylvain Chomet, wyk. Francja/ Belgia/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 11:10 ale krótkie! Kosmiczne przygody - filmy krótkometrażowe 11:50 Trop - komedia kryminalna reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Tim Curry, Eileen Brennan, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd USA 1985 13:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Film noir - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Poirot - Niedziela na wsi - film kryminalny reż. Simon Langton, wyk. David Suchet, Jonathan Cake, Megan Dodds, Claire Price Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:55 Musimy sobie pomagać - komediodramat reż. Jan Hrebejk, wyk. Bolek Polivka, Csongor Kassai, Jaroslav Dusek, Anna Siskova Niemcy/ Czechy 2000 18:05 Jej Wysokość Pani Brown - dramat historyczny reż. John Madden, wyk. Judi Dench, Billy Connolly, Geoffrey Palmer, Antony Sher Irlandia/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 Szkarłatna litera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall, Robert Prosky USA 1995 22:20 Miranda - thriller reż. Marc Munden, wyk. Christina Ricci, John Simm, Kyle MacLachlan, John Hurt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2002 00:00 Niewinny człowiek - thriller reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Tom Selleck, F. Murray Abraham, Laila Robins, David Rasche USA 1989 02:00 Dziewczyny Gregory'ego - komedia reż. Bill Forsyth, wyk. John Gordon Sinclair, Carly McKinnon, Dougray Scott, Maria Doyle Kennedy Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1999 Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50 06:05 PKF 46/51 06:20 PKF 46/56 06:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60 06:50 PKF 46A/62 07:00 PKF 45A/68 07:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70 07:25 Inwestycje. Przed VII Zjazdem PZPR 07:40 PKF 44B/78 07:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 08:00 PKF 45A/80 08:15 PKF 45/85 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Gdzie jest ul? - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Przygody Kubusia - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Psi western - film animowany 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT - MF 012 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Płomienne serca - film obyczajowy reż. Romuald Gantkowski, wyk. Elżbieta Barszczewska, Paweł Owerłło, Helena Zahorska, Halina Kamińska Polska 1937 11:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka 11:05 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 11:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Spotkanie w Sankt-Petersburgu - serial biograficzny odc. 5 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zacne grzechy - film obyczajowy reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Henryk Bąk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski Polska 1963 13:50 Rodzina do kina 14:00 Rodzina do kina Okrągły tydzień - film obyczajowy reż. Tadeusz Kijański, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Ewa Borowik, Emilia Krakowska Polska 1977 15:30 Rodzina do kina Starzyki - film dokumentalny reż. Lucjan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1968 15:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 17:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 483 km - etiuda filmowa reż. Joanna Kaczmarek, wyk. Renata Dancewicz, Aleksandra Justa, Izabela Kuna Polska 2005 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Złoto - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1961 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Ewa Szykulska Polska 1984 22:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 22:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Fetysz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski, wyk. Jan Prochyra, Ludwik Benoit, Agata Kryska-Ziętek, Ewa Ziętek Polska 1984 00:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieszczoch - film dokumentalny reż. Wojciech Mandrewicz, wyk. Polska 1986 00:30 KinOFFteka 00:34 KinOFFteka 60 na kilo - film dokumentalny reż. Radosław Jędrzejczak, wyk. Eugeniusz Stankiewicz, Grażyna Libert Polska 2007 00:45 KinOFFteka Być sobą - film dokumentalny reż. Bartłomiej Dyrcz, wyk. Masakazu Miyanaga, Lorena Dolan Chandler, Joseph Vallone Polska 2007 00:58 KinOFFteka Opuszczone - etiuda filmowa reż. Joanna Kopeć, wyk. Chris Polska 2006 01:10 W obiektywie 01:15 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Bogumił Godfrejów 01:30 W obiektywie Zerwany - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jacek Filipiak, wyk. Krzysztof Ciupa, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik Polska 2003 03:05 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Bogumił Godfrejów 03:15 W obiektywie Męska sprawa - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Bartosz Idczak, Mariusz Jakus, Marek Bielecki, Katarzyna Bargiełowska Polska 2001 03:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista 03:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista Prywatne niebo - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk. Henryk Bista, Bronisław Pawlik, Zofia Merle, Piotr Kozłowski Polska 1988 05:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista Ricardo Wadowski - etiuda filmowa reż. Karolina Bielawska, wyk. Polska 2004 05:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista Jerzy Leszczyński - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, Joanna Rojewska, wyk. Polska 1956 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Druhny - film obyczajowy reż. Lila Garrett, wyk. Shelley Hack, Sela Ward, Stephanie Faracy, Jack Coleman USA 1989 08:00 Kobieta muszkieter - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Susie Amy Niemcy/USA/Chorwacja 2004 10:00 Pamiętna wizyta - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Putch, wyk. Dana Delany, Doris Roberts, Louise Fletcher, Megan Gallager USA 2003 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Susie Amy Niemcy/USA/Chorwacja 2004 14:00 Pamiętna wizyta - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Putch, wyk. Dana Delany, Doris Roberts, Louise Fletcher, Megan Gallager USA 2003 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 175 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 176 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Akt skruchy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Mark Harmon, Julianne Phillips, Sarah Trigger, David Clennon USA 1995 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1987 00:00 Dzień Wszystkich Świętych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Robert Ri'chard, Pam Grier, Peter Gallagher, Gloria Reuben USA 2001 02:00 Trudne decyzje - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. George C. Scott, Jacqueline Bisset, Melissa Gilbert, Laurie Kennedy USA 1986 04:00 Druhny - film obyczajowy reż. Lila Garrett, wyk. Shelley Hack, Sela Ward, Stephanie Faracy, Jack Coleman USA 1989 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 501 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 502 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 503 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 504 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 505 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 523 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 305 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 306 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 424 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 501 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 502 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 301 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 302 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 524 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 525 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 307 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 308 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 309 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 503 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 504 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 221 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 222 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 223 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 303 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 304 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 104 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 105 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:05 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 106 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 20:30 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 21:00 Lody na patyku 2 - film reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Dafna Armoni, Yftach Katzur, Yasha Katz, Dvora Kedar, Dorit Kroizer, Orit Kroizer, Joel Lila, Nurit Ma'ane, Yvonne Michaels, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Sagall, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky Izrael/ RFN 1979 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 707 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 708 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 23:40 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:05 Program specjalny - Trawka 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 105 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 207 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 212 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 213 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 214 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 42 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 43 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 29 Australia 1997 12:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 30 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 42 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 43 Australia 2001 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2004 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2001 21:00 Zabójczy układ - thriller reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Yun-Fat Chow, Mira Sorvino, Michael Rooker, Kenneth Tsang, Jürgen Prochnow, Til Schweiger, Danny Trejo USA 1998 22:40 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2003 23:40 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2003 00:40 Zabójczy układ - thriller reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Yun-Fat Chow, Mira Sorvino, Michael Rooker, Kenneth Tsang, Jürgen Prochnow, Til Schweiger, Danny Trejo USA 1998 03:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2001 04:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 151 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 151 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 12:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1996 13:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1996 14:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1996 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada 2005 16:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 2005 17:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 18:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1996 19:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1996 20:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1996 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 23:40 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada 2005 00:30 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 2005 01:20 Pasterz - film SF reż. Peter Hayman, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Roddy Piper, Heidi von Palleske, Mackenzie Gray USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w triasowym parku - serial przyrodniczy 07:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Militaria: Czołg - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 21:00 Epidemie: Biała śmierć - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Epidemie: Ebola - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Epidemie: Dżuma - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Żywa broń - film dokumentalny 01:00 Bioterroryzm - film dokumentalny 02:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 03:00 Epidemie: Biała śmierć - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Epidemie: Ebola - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Epidemie: Dżuma - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge dart - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: XLR - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wiry wodne i pług śnieżny - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Maszyny bojowe - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Monte Carlo albo nic! - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: HP - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Budowle przyszłości: W walce z żywiołami - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 00:00 Rewolucja iPodów - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Polska - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Big Blue - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Planete 05:45 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Olbrzymy i karły - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/5 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 07:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 08:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 08:40 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 09:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Walakowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 10:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Ainu z Hokkaido - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta To nie czary!: Roślinna odyseja - program popularnonaukowy odc. 7/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Historia klimatu - program popularnonaukowy odc. 5/20 12:15 Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny 13:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 14:50 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 15:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Dogoni z Mali - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 16:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Siuksowie z Dakoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 17:50 Dzieci proroka - film dokumentalny 19:25 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Nasi z Junnanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Anatomia zła - film dokumentalny 22:20 Premiera. Seans Planete Ciemna strona macierzyństwa - film dokumentalny 00:05 Wielki wybuch: Królestwo gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 01:00 Żyje się tylko dwa razy - film dokumentalny 01:50 Wielki wybuch: Czy we wszechświecie jesteśmy sami? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 02:45 Ekscytująca nauka: Paryż. Walka z zapaścią komunikacyjną - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/11 03:15 Ekscytująca nauka: Coraz bliżej nieba. Megawieżowce XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/11 03:45 Ekscytująca nauka: Turbiny gazowe. Wirujące kolosy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/11 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Upadek USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Gwiazda porno USA 1998 09:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 9 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wieczór w restauracji USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Prawdziwy fan USA 1998 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 2, Hrabia Montecito USA 2003 12:55 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 10, Trująca żaba reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 13:45 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 10 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Gej z przypadku USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Adwokat diabła USA 1998 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 15, Trudy miłości reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 16, Nowy członek rodziny reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 29, Podsumowanie tygodnia #5 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 3, Osiągnięcia reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 19, Pokojówka Faith USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nowa praca USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 1, Następny reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 2, Doprowadzasz mnie do szału reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 3, Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 6, Sekretne życie grzecznych dziewczynek reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Narodziny klanu USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 1, Tajemnicze zniknięcie USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 7 Eurosport 08:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz FK Mladá Boleslav - Villarreal CF 09:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Levi (Finlandia) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 11:00 Tenis ziemny Azjatyckie eliminacje Pucharu Hopmana 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Levi (Finlandia) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 13:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA Tour Championships w Madrycie: Mecze półfinałowe 17:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 20:30 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 23:30 Fight Club: Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 14:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 20:00 X - Effect 20:30 MTV Vaults Beyoncé - reportaż o wokalistce 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Rihanna - Shut up and drive - jak się kręci teledyski 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:40 Gniewne wzgórza - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Stanley Baker, Elisabeth Heller, Gia Scala Wlk. Brytania 1959 08:25 Zakochane stewardesy - komedia reż. Henry Levin, wyk. Dolores Hart, Karheinz Boehm, Karl Malden, Dawn Addams USA 1963 10:15 Penelope - komedia kryminalna reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Natalie Wood, Ian Bannen, Dick Shawn, Peter Falk USA 1966 11:55 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 14:00 Północ - północny zachód - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Leo G. Carroll USA 1959 16:15 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 18:45 Północ - północny zachód - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Leo G. Carroll USA 1959 21:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - komediodramat reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Jerry Stiller, Wendy Gazelle USA/Meksyk 1987 22:55 Milczenie owiec - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Jodie Foster, Anthony Hopkins, Scott Glenn, Ted Levine USA 1991 00:55 Wzór - thriller reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. George C. Scott, Marlon Brando, Marthe Keller, John Gielgud USA/RFN 1980 03:00 Milczenie owiec - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Jodie Foster, Anthony Hopkins, Scott Glenn, Ted Levine USA 1991 05:00 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 Zone Europa 08:00 Wybraniec losu - komedia reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Maurizio Nichetti, Maria De Medeiros, Jean Rochefort, Paulina Galvez Włochy 2001 09:40 Dowód - czarna komedia reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 11:20 Na ostrzu szpady - dramat przygodowy reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Marie Gillain, Vincent Perez, Fabrice Luchini Francja/ Włochy/ Niemcy 1997 13:35 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Carole André, Mel Ferrer, Angelo Infanti, Sonja Jeannine, Sal Borgese, Franco Fantasia, Edoardo Faieta, Jackie Basehart Włochy 1976 15:45 Plac Moskwy - komediodramat reż. Ferenc Török, wyk. Gábor Karalyos, Erzsi Pápai, Eszter Balla, Vilmos Csatlós, Simon Szabó, András Réthelyi, Bence Jávor, Zsolt Kovács, Ilona Béres, Imre Csuja, Zsanna Éry-Kovács, Fanni Halmi, Dávid Szanitter, Péter Ková 17:25 Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 20:00 Salon filmowy - Kenneth Branagh: Frankenstein - horror reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Robert De Niro, Kenneth Branagh, Helena Bonham Carter, Ian Holm USA/ Japonia/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 22:10 8 i pół kobiety - komedia reż. Peter Greenaway, wyk. John Standing, Matthew Delamere, Vivian Wu, Annie Shizuka Inoh Niemcy/ Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 00:15 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:55 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Carole André, Mel Ferrer, Angelo Infanti, Sonja Jeannine, Sal Borgese, Franco Fantasia, Edoardo Faieta, Jackie Basehart Włochy 1976 03:55 Miłosna pasja - dramat reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Bernard Giraudeau, Valeria D'Obici, Laura Antonelli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Massimo Girotti, Bernard Blier, Gerardo Amato, Sandro Ghiani Włochy/Francja 1981 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 20 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 21 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 22 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 23 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 24 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Chcę być taka - serial odc. 15 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 34 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 4 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 9 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 2 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 01:00 To jest życie: Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - serial odc. 16 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 20 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 21 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 22 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 23 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 24 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Magiczne kalosze - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 10:00 Jerzy VI - król mimo woli - program dokumentalny 11:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Portrety gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 14:00 Z powrotem w domu - serial komediowy 15:00 Hotel z piekła rodem - program poradnikowy 16:00 Zadziwiaj±ce życie bezkręgowców - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 18:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Doktor Who - serial SF 19:45 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:00 The Long Firm - serial obyczajowy 21:55 Czarna Żmija i wehikuł czasu - serial komediowy 22:30 Robinsonowie - serial komediowy 23:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial komediowy 23:30 Władza absolutna - serial komediowy 00:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 01:00 The Long Firm - serial obyczajowy 01:55 Czarna Żmija i wehikuł czasu - serial komediowy 02:30 Robinsonowie - serial komediowy 03:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial komediowy 03:30 Władza absolutna - serial komediowy 04:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 05:00 Tony i Giorgio - program kulinarny 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 16 06:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 25 07:00 Stylowe miejsca: Square i Domaine De Beauvois - magazyn turystyczny odc. 4 07:30 Szalone nożyczki - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 2 08:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 730 09:00 Pulse Yoga - magazyn fitness odc. 5 09:30 Hollywood za wszelk± cenę - reality show odc. 2 10:00 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozmiar zero - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 730 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 13:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 3 14:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 21 14:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 22 15:00 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 23 15:30 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 24 16:00 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozmiar zero - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Szalone nożyczki - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 2 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 3 20:00 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozmiar zero - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 183 23:00 Mój m±ż jest gejem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 183 02:00 Hollywood za wszelk± cenę - reality show odc. 2 02:30 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 03:30 Oblicza sławy: Rozmiar zero - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Hollywood za wszelk± cenę - reality show odc. 2 05:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 05:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 CNN 06:00 World News - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:30 World Business This Week - magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 News Special 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World's Untold Stories 13:30 Revealed 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:15 The Spirit Of... 15:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 News Special 17:00 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 17:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Global Edition 18:00 World News - program informacyjny 18:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:15 The Spirit Of... 19:30 Revealed 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Global Edition 00:00 World's Untold Stories 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 TalkAsia 03:00 Larry King Weekend - wywiad 04:00 This Week at War 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 08:55 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:55 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Goofy na wakacjach - film animowany 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Oliver i spółka - film animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:55 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Discovery Science 06:00 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stoj±ce/Bębny/Membrany bębna - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Diagnoza nieznana: Nowa epidemia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Skazani na banicję - film dokumentalny 10:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 11:30 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stoj±ce/Bębny/Membrany bębna - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nowa epidemia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Skazani na banicję - film dokumentalny 16:00 Zrozumieć asteroidy i komety - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:30 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 6 19:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Przyczyny wypadków - pilot serialu dokumentalnego 23:00 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 00:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 6 00:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 01:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonały wózek sklepowy - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Przyczyny wypadków - pilot serialu dokumentalnego 04:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonały wózek sklepowy - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:45 Shuriken School - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 Sobotnie niespodzianki 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:35 Pucca - serial animowany 14:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 14:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 15:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:45 Galactik Football - serial animowany 22:10 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:55 Naruto - serial animowany 23:15 Naruto - serial animowany 23:40 Naruto - serial animowany National Geographic HD 08:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Wy¶cig z czasem - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Wy¶cig z czasem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 01:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny Tele 5 06:50 Prognoza pogody 06:55 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 41/52 10:15 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 42/52 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Finanse Niuanse - magazyn 11:25 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Zmagania z aligatorami - film obyczajowy 15:00 Bilard Grand Prix Polski - Otwarte Mistrzostwa Województwa ¦więtokrzyskiego 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Lot Nawigatora - film SF 18:00 Dostrzec miło¶ć - dramat obyczajowy 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 W przyczajeniu - thriller 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Ocean dusz - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/6 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy odc. 5/10 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy odc. 15/16 00:20 Fale miło¶ci - film erotyczny 01:50 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy odc. 6/10 03:30 Rybia nocka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku